


Never Let Me Go

by lauraayates



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x09 The Last Ride of Bonnie and Clyde, 2x02 The Darlington 500, 2x03 Hollywoodland, 2x10 Chinatown, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraayates/pseuds/lauraayates
Summary: A collection of one shots - episode extras and fix-its. Previously the one shot “In the Arms of the Ocean”.





	1. And the Arms of the Ocean Are Carrying Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was going to offer to drive up there, but not if you two are going to be doing that the whole way." Lucy looks down at her hands twisting together in her lap. Wyatt smiles affectionately at her, before flicking a smirk up at Rufus. "Sorry." Rufus shrugs and jumps into the back seat. "Don't worry about it, just… Please don't do that in my time machine." Lil fix it for a certain scene in 2x03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lalla. Title for Anya. Dedicated to Emily, Happy Birthday Goat!

“It was um…” Wyatt turns and throws his arm across the back of the front seat, his hand coming to rest on the back of Lucy’s shoulder. “It was nice to see you… happy.”

He looks at her with a softness in his eyes that she’s not sure she has ever seen before, but she is certain she wants to see again. She throws the same look straight back at him, the small smile on her face widening slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He returns softly.

“You know… I don’t think I could have done it if you weren’t there.” Lucy admits, lowering her eyes slightly. Her gaze lingers, before falling to the hand she has resting in her lap. He knows exactly where her eyes locked before falling. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He scoffs. “You would have done great. You _were_ great.”

She looks back up at him with such wonder in her eyes, unbelieving that he has so much faith in her. “You think so?”

“I know so.” 

It’s the confidence in his tone that draws her to him in this moment. That always draws her to him. He is the one person that has been by her side since the very beginning. The one person she has been able to count on a hundred percent through everything. She wants more than anything to bridge the gap between them, to lock her lips with his, but she knows Rufus will be returning any moment. Despite knowing that he’s ‘ _cool with this_ ’ - he really isn’t cool at all, the opposite really - she’d really rather not flaunt this in front of their pilot. 

Wyatt sees the want and the uncertainty warring in her eyes. She nods slightly, giving him the green light to lean forward and kiss her. One quick little kiss won’t hurt. As soon as his lips touch hers, she’s transported back to the previous night. Images of their night together fill her mind. Of roaming hands and parted lips, breathless moans and the best orgasm of her life. His hand slides up from the back of her shoulder to cup the back of her neck, his other reaching forward to grip her arm and pull her closer to him. With the thoughts of the previous night swimming through her mind, Lucy willingly opens her mouth to him. She captures his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling slightly until she draws a moan from somewhere deep inside of him, much like the ones she drew from him last night. It’s not just one quick little kiss.

Wyatt runs his hand up her arm, across her shoulder, and down her back, coming to settle on her waist. He’s about to use the hand on her waist to pull her onto his lap, when a throat is cleared behind them. The two pull apart quickly, both looking like dears caught in headlights. They turn with wide eyes and swollen lips to find Rufus stood there smirking at them. “I was going to offer to drive up there, but not if you two are going to be doing that the whole way.”

Lucy detangles herself from Wyatt, pushing him back towards the steering wheel before sliding herself in the other direction. As far away from him and the temptation as she can get, without moving to sit in the back with Rufus. She looks down at her hands twisting together in her lap, letting her hair fall around her face to hide the flush of her cheeks. Wyatt smiles affectionately at her, before flicking a smirk up at Rufus. “Sorry.”

Rufus shrugs and jumps into the back seat. “Don’t worry about it, just… Please don’t do that in my time machine.”


	2. A Thousand Miles down to the Sea Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucy doesn’t flinch when he throws the hat onto his bed, nor when he tugs the sweater over his head and throws that over a chair in the corner of the room. It’s when he begins unbuttoning his shirt that she gasps and turns her back to him. He chuckles lightly at her actions. “You’re allowed to look, Luce.” He drops the shirt over the sweater and turns to her with a glint in his eyes. “Hell, you can touch me if you really want to.”" 2x03, post mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anya; I promised her I'd write her a fic if she shared a video with the gc. She did, so here's your fic, goat!

Rufus is up and out of his seat aboard the lifeboat before the door has fully opened, too excited to tell Jiya about what happened between the soldier and the historian during their trip to 1941. Lucy turns with panicked eyes to Wyatt, knowing that the change in their relationship is about to become the new subject of the bunker gossip. Wyatt merely shrugs at her. If Rufus tells everyone, then he tells everyone. It’s not exactly a secret that there’s…. something between the two of them.

Lucy unbuckles her seat belt and follows Rufus out of the lifeboat, Wyatt close behind them. As she predicted, Rufus heads straight for Jiya. Lucy stops at the foot of the steps, and watches the two. She watches as Rufus pulls her in for a brief kiss in greeting. She watches as Rufus tells her every detail of what occurred between herself and Wyatt. She watches as Jiya turns with wide excited eyes to the pair of them. Lucy shrinks back under the young techie’s watchful gaze.

Wyatt comes to a stop directly behind Lucy. He reaches a hand out to rest on the small of her back, drawing her attention from their meddlesome friends. She turns and catches his eye, sending him a small, shy smile. He leans down and presses his lips to her ear. “Can we talk?”

That’s the last thing she expected him to say to her as soon as they stepped off the lifeboat. _Is this a ‘I really like you and want to see where this goes’ kind of talk? Or a ‘Hollywood was a mistake we need to forget about it’ kind of talk?_ She nods her head at him slightly. He can feel her worry radiate off her in waves, and hopes that the smile he sends her is reassuring. It’s anything but.

With his hand still on the small of her back, he guides her towards the room he shares with Rufus, hoping that his roommate and his girlfriend will allow the two some privacy. _I won’t hold my breath._

* * *

 

“So, uh… what did you want to talk about?” Lucy asks hesitantly as she enters the room. Wyatt follows her in, closing the door behind him. 

To say Lucy is irritated when he all but ignores her question, would be an understatement. He begins undressing, pulling the stolen clothes off and tossing them about the room - no where near as careful with these items of clothing as he used to be with the costumes back at Mason Industries. Lucy doesn’t flinch when he throws the hat onto his bed, nor when he tugs the sweater over his head and throws that over a chair in the corner of the room. It’s when he begins unbuttoning his shirt that she gasps and turns her back to him. 

He chuckles lightly at her actions. “You’re allowed to look, Luce.” He drops the shirt over the sweater and turns to her with a glint in his eyes. “Hell, you can touch me if you really want to.”

She slowly turns back to face him, and raises her foot, placing the heel of her shoe on the ground in front of her. She wants to lower the ball of her foot and take that step forward, to touch him, to… be with him. He raises his eyebrow, challenging her, daring her to do as he’s just suggested. When she doesn’t lower her foot to the ground, he steps forward himself, crowding into her space.

“Wyatt…” Her voice is small and unsure. She reaches her right hand out and hesitantly places it on his chest, still unsure if she wants to push him away or run her hand up to his neck and pull him closer. 

A part of her wants him to make the decision for her, wants him to reach out and pull her into him. But she knows he won’t. He’d never force her to do something she doesn’t want to do. They stand there just starring at each other, taking the other in. Lucy half expects things to become awkward between the two. It doesn’t. 

He’s closer than she remembers him being. It seems her hand has made the decision for her and made it’s way from his chest to the back of his neck. He reaches out to her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him. Their eyes close, their lips brush, their breaths mingle. “Luce…”

Neither one of them are sure who makes the first move, who bridges the gap between them. At the end of the day it doesn’t really matter who, just that they did. A part of Lucy expected this to begin and end in 1941 - _what happens on a mission, stays on a mission… or whatever the saying is._ A part of her wanted the later, because at least on a mission they only have Rufus to worry about. A bunker overflowing with people doesn’t exactly allow them very much, if any, privacy.

A whimper from the back of Lucy’s throat causes Wyatt to tighten his hold on her, to pull her closer. She didn’t think it was possible to get any closer to him. The fingers of her left hand tighten around his bicep in an attempt to hold herself up. Never before has a man’s lips on her own, caused her to go weak in the knees. Then again, this man has made her feel a million things she’s never felt before. 

Never in a million years did Lucy expect to be here. She always thought she’d get tenure at Stanford, find a nice professor, and settle down with him. It wasn’t in her plans to travel through time and save history. It wasn’t in her plans to have to move into an abandoned, underground bunker because a secret cult, led by her mother and great-grandfather, want her dead. It certainly wasn’t in her plans to fall head over heels in love with a delta force solider. But those are the cards she’s been dealt, and honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Wyatt runs both of his hands down over her hips, squeezing slightly before continuing down to cup her under her bottom. Lucy takes the hint and brings both her hands up to his shoulders. She uses the leverage to jump off the ground and wrap her legs tight around his waist. He moves them from the centre of the room over to his bed. With Lucy still wrapped tightly around him, her lips still fused to his, he drops to sit on the edge of the bed.

Their kisses become short and quick, both desperate for air but neither wanting to part. They’ve spent too long building up to this moment, been interrupted too many times, to not take advantage of the privacy.

The pair are too wrapped up in each other to notice the creaking of the door. It’s the loud voice and the incessant squealing that brings them back from each other. Lucy drops her forehead to his shoulder, her limbs too much like jelly to extract herself from where she’s still wrapped completely around Wyatt. His eyes are still shut tight, his head bowed slightly and resting against the side of Lucy’s. He takes several deep breaths, before turning his head to the door. He should have known their moment alone wouldn’t last. He should have thought to put a chair in front of the door, like they do with the bathroom. _Hell, I could do with a shower, I should have just taken us there._

“Yes?” Wyatt glares at Jiya, clearly annoyed at her. The young techie stands in the doorway, a large, giddy smile across her face. “Jiya! What is it?”

“Oh! Uh… Rufus and I were wondering if you guys wanted to play a board game or something?” Jiya’s words are slow and distracted, her mind more focused on the moment she seems to have interrupted.

Wyatt sighs and nods his head, yes. Lucy, now buried in the crook of his neck, sighs and shakes her head, no. He chuckles and turns to drop a kiss to the side of her head. “Sounds good, we’ll be out there soon.”

Jiya backs out of the room, her eyes never straying from the entangled pair on the bed. Lucy picks her head up and glares at Wyatt, clearly not happy that he’d told their friend they’d join them out in the common area. He smirks at her. “Come on, professor, we can pick this up again when the kids have gone to bed.”


	3. Cause Either Way You Cannot Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Wyatt and Lucy, sitting in a car trunk, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…” Rufus smirks at the pair, clearly enjoying tormenting the lovebirds stood before him." Post 2x02, The Darlington 500.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Brooklyn, I know you want this deleted scene as much as I do! 
> 
> For Anya, I’m sorry for keeping you awake! 
> 
> Looks like I’ve taken to bribing my friends (just Anya so far, but I’m coming for the rest of you goats!) with fics…

**** It’s several hours after returning to the present day, when Wyatt finally decides to seek Lucy out. With the size of the bunker, you’d think he’d have an easier job of finding her, but it seems she doesn’t want to be found. He’d ruled out the common area, the bedrooms, and the bathroom straight away. _Maybe it’s a sign._ He’s just returning to the common area, ready to give up his search when a voice reaches his ears. A voice belonging to the one person he’s spent the past half hour searching this hell hole for.

“There’s one place you haven’t checked yet.” His head snaps up at her words, his eyes searching the room, They land on the lifeboat. _Surely not._

“Lucy?” He approaches the giant metal eyeball _._ The stairs are rolled up to the door, but thats not unusual - they’re only ever moved away after missions, if Rufus and Jiya need the room to work on the machine. Despite still being unsure if he’s right in thinking she’s in here, he makes his way up the stairs anyway. It can’t hurt to check. He finds her sat in her chair, still dressed in her 1955 costume. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Her eyes are closed and her feet are propped up on the chair in front of her - his chair. He steps into the lifeboat. “Sit down, you’re making the place look untidy.” She cracks an eye open and sends him a smile he wishes he could see on her face every day. He obliges, picking her feet up and placing them on his lap.

“So, Professor… What are we doing in this tin can after hours?” He keeps one hand wrapped around her ankles, while the other works on removing her shoes. 

“Thinking.” Her toes wiggle in his lap. He smirks at her, grabbing her toes to keep them still. He tugs on them slightly, making her think he’s going to pull her straight off her chair. She knows he won’t, but that doesn’t stop her from tightly gripping the edge of the chair to keep herself in place. His smirk turns into a grin she’s never seen from him before. It’s wide, stretching from ear to ear. He looks happy. _Happy looks on good on you._

“About?” He raises his eyebrows at her, hoping to get more than a one word answer from her. She just shrugs this time. “Am I going to get more than shoulder movements and one word answers out of you tonight?” 

Again, she shrugs at him, the wide smile creeping onto her face, rivalling his. This happy, playful side of her is something he hasn’t seen in a while. He’s missed this side of her. Before she knows whats happening, he moves her feet to the ground. She looks at him, slighted. Her mouth opens, ready to ask him what’s wrong, but before words can escape, he’s taking her hand and pulling her out the door of the lifeboat. Stood at the top of the steps, he scoops her up bridal style into arms. “Wyatt… What are you doing?” 

He sends her a look she can’t quite decipher, as he makes his way down the steps and continues through the bunker until he reaches the room he shares with Rufus. _I hope Rufus still is elsewhere…_

She’s not quite sure how he does it, but he manages to get the door opened and them both inside without dropping her. It’s when they’re stood just inside the doorway and Rufus clears his throat, that he does drop her to the ground. 

“Wyatt and Lucy, sitting in a car trunk, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…” Rufus smirks at the pair, clearly enjoying tormenting the lovebirds stood before him. 

Lucy turns and buries herself into Wyatt’s chest, smothering a giggle at Rufus’ words. The first and last time she’d heard that little rhyme directed at her was on the play ground one lunch time in 2nd grade. After the embarrassment she felt that first time, she was careful enough to not put herself in a situation in which it could happen again. _Not careful enough it seems._

“What are we, 12?” Wyatt sends him a withering glance that soon shuts him up. 

“Yeah… I’m just going to go back to Jiya.” Rufus squeezes past the both of them, muttering something about condoms to Wyatt as he goes. If looks could kill, the glare Wyatt turns and sends to Rufus would have done just that.

When he’s sure his roommate is gone and out of earshot, Wyatt turns to the giggling woman in his arms. “I’m sorry, he was in your room with Jiya a few minutes ago. I thought we’d be safe in here.”

Lucy pulls her face away from him and looks up into his eyes. “It’s okay. At least he interrupted us before and not during-”

“I swear if it happens one more time…” Wyatt growls at her, only causing her to descend into another fit of giggles. Wyatt smiles lovingly down at her. “I’ve never seen you this happy.”

“It’s all your fault.” She sobers up and mockingly glares at him.

“Oh, is that so? How ever will I make it up to you?” He lowers his head, his lips barely brushing hers. “Lucy… Tell me to stop.”

Lucy’s eyes flutter closed and she takes a stuttering breath. “Why would I do that?” 

Wyatt sighs and pulls away slightly, bringing his forehead down to meet hers. “We should talk.”

The last thing Lucy wants to do right now is talk, no matter how much she agrees with him. Three times now, they’ve been on the verge of crossing the line. And three times one of their friends has interrupted them. If Lucy didn’t know any better, she’d say they were doing it on purpose. But now they’re alone. They have the chance to cross the line with no interruptions. All she wants to do is grab that chance and never let it go. She opens her mouth to tell him as much, but the words that come out aren’t exactly the ones she expected. “Yeah, you’re right. We should.”

Reluctantly, the two part. For a second they stand awkwardly, just staring at each other. Should they stay standing? Sit down on the same bed? Or on a bed each, like they did before? Wyatt makes the decision for them, when he takes her hand and guides her over to what she assumes is his bed. He toes off his boots, before he sits them down on the edge and pulls her down to lay in front of him. They make quite the sight, with him dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, and her still dressed in the black cardigan and blue skirt combo from their trip to 1955. They lay with her back to his front, his arms tucked securely around her waist.

Despite both agreeing that they should talk, neither of them say a word for several minutes. Both content to lay there in the silence, basking in the other’s presence. Wyatt briefly brings an arm up from around her waist, so he can brush her hair away from the back of her neck. With the skin there now exposed, he brings his lips down and begins to pepper small, delicate kisses up and down the column of her throat. She turns her head as much as their position will allow, to grant him more access. 

Her breathing is slow and deep, his kisses stirring things inside her. Things she hasn’t felt in a long time. “Wyatt… Wyatt, stop.”

He stops abruptly and buries his face in her hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” His words are quiet and muffled, but she just about catches “sorry” and “shouldn’t have”.

“No, Wyatt. Never apologise for that.” She turns in his arms, bringing a hand up to run along his jaw. “But if you start that, I won’t stop you… and you’re right. We should talk before anything happens.”

The laugh he lets out is short and quick. It’s not even a laugh really, more of a quick exhale of breath. “I’m not even sure where to start to be honest.”

“I find the beginning is usually the best place.” She giggles again. It’s something she hasn’t had a chance - or a reason - to do lately, but there’s just… something about him, and about being with him that makes her infinitely happy. It’s an involuntary response when she’s in his presence.

His smile widens and he pulls her closer slightly when he hears her giggling again. “I love that sound, and that look on your face. I wish it could stay there forever.”

She snuggles into him and drops a kiss to the fabric of his t-shirt that rests above his heart. “You only have yourself to thank. It’s because I’m happy. You make me happy.”

“I’ll be sure to thank myself then.” He drops a small kiss to the crown of her head. “You make me happy too.”

“I know we don’t exactly have the most traditional of jobs, so the usual rules don’t apply to us but…” She sighs and shakes her head. “No, forget it.”

Wyatt begins to run his hands up and down her back in comfort. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

She stays silent for several moments. _Does this even matter? We’re chasing an evil cult through time. The rules don’t apply to us._ “Should we even be doing this? I mean won’t our… feelings…? I don’t know, but won’t they get in the way while we’re on a mission.”

“No more than they already have.” Wyatt sighs, and tightens his hold on her. “Luce… We’re not ready for either of us to say _those_ words, but just know - at least on my part - they couldn’t be more true. I want to be with you. I want to take down Rittenhouse with you, and then… I don’t know what next. I just know that I want to grow old with you.”

She pulls back from him slightly, and beams up at him. Her smile blinding him. Wyatt returns her smile. He can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. Neither are sure who moves first, but at the end of the day it doesn’t really matter. They’re a tangle of limbs and lips, of clashing teeth, and roaming hands. A moan escapes one of them, but if you were to ask them later who it came from, neither could give you a definitive answer. It’s not long before the pair are lacking air and need to draw away from each other. They do so reluctantly, resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply. 

Her words are quiet, but Wyatt hears every syllable. He’s pretty sure that the grin they bring back to his face, is going to be there permanently. “I want all that too.”


	4. Won't Somebody Help Me Chase the Shadows Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really?” He looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at her. “All this over a spider.” Wyatt can't blame the thing for wanting to shower with her. It's a pleasure he never got to experience before... everything. / Post 2x10, post saving Rufus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born from a conversation with the goats a few weeks, possibly months ago. Also from my own experiences with spiders and showers - although I'd rather they had ended this way, rather than me unable to walk for 2 weeks, and then a fucked up knee for the rest of my life because I damaged the cartilage in said knee, and then never went to physiotherapy to fix it...
> 
> Also, if I said I had an idea for a 105 chapter fic involving Rufus/Riya and peanuts, would anyone be interested?

It’s early when Wyatt wakes. A refreshing wave of silence has settled over the tin can he calls home, with his roommates all currently dead to the world, and likely to stay that way for several hours more. At least that’s what he believes until the familiar, ear-piercing screech of one Lucy Preston has him throwing the covers off of him and snatching up his gun. Every worst case scenario runs through his mind as he hurries through the winding corridors, all of them involving Rittenhouse. 

“LUCY!” He calls, as he reaches the bunker’s only bathroom. The door is shut, and the chair they use to indicate it’s occupancy is sat outside. He can hear the hammering of water against the tiles, but nothing more from Lucy. He tries calling her name once again. “LUCY!?”

A whimper, and then: “Wyatt!?” 

She sounded scared, terrified even. He had never heard this tone in her voice, not even when Flynn had them face America’s first serial killer.

“Wyatt, please.”

He’s hesitant in opening the door. They’re in a good place right now. It’s been 3 months since they lost Rufus. 2 months since they successfully brought him back. They’ve been working to build their relationship back up, and while they’re no where near where they were before, things are good. Wyatt has no intention of ruining things by walking in on her while she’s showering. Just the thought of her stood a few feet away, naked and wet, has his mind wandering into dangerous territory. 

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” He won’t enter without her permission. “Are you decent?”

“I don’t care about that, just come in here and kill this thing.”

Her words bring him pause. What could there possibly be in the bathroom for him to kill? _There’s only one way to find out._ He pushes the door open slowly, unsure of what he’ll find on the other side. He sweeps the room with his eyes, his gun drawn ready to fire at anything that jumps out at him. Only nothing does. Lucy is stood by the row of sinks to the left of him, as naked as the day she was born, and it takes everything in him to keep his eyes averted. She doesn’t make it easy when she moves towards him, crowding in close behind him. He can feel the heat of her body, pressed close behind his. She’s hiding from something in the room, but he’s still unsure of what has her so scared, so early in the day.

He takes a deep, shaky breath. Why does she have to make it so hard for him to remain a gentleman? “Luce? I don’t see what I’m supposed to be killing here.”

She points to the wall of showers to their right, water still sputtering from one of the shower heads on the wall. The steady stream of water distorting, but not hiding the dark, eight legged beast sitting on the wall. He clicks the safety back into place on his gun, and drops the arm holding it.

“Really?” He looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at her. “All this over a spider.” 

Wyatt can't blame the thing for wanting to shower with her. It's a pleasure he never got to experience before... everything.

“Just kill it and get rid of it. Please.” Her voice is small, she’s clearly terrified of it - a fact he feels like he should already know.

He sighs and makes his way over to the offending creature, grabbing a handful of toilet roll from one of the stalls on his way. He squishes the spider with the paper, wiping it from the wall. Turning back to the stalls, he flushes the spider and the toilet paper down the toilet. Gone, job done.

“All gone.” He makes his way back over to her, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She takes a step back before his hand can come in contact with her skin. He sighs. “Right. Sorry, I should… go.”

The frantic shaking of her head is the last thing he expects to see.

“No. Don’t go.”

He frowns at her. Does she not realise the state of undress she’s in right now? Does she not realise what affect its having on him?

“Luce, please. I’m not sure how long I can remain a gentleman, while you’re…” He waves a hand in her direction, unable to say that one simple, not-so-innocent word.

She takes a step towards him, smirking as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Careful to avoid his hands, she reaches up on her tip toes, her lips caressing his ear. “Just make sure to wash that demon off your hands before you lose control, soldier.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also say that the title of this chapter, isn't from the same song as the title of the others.


	5. One Step Takes Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt doesn’t quite know how to put into words exactly what’s on his mind. He doesn’t quite know how Lucy is going to take… whatever combination of words eventually spill from his mouth. / Canon divergence from 1x09, The Last Ride of Bonnie and Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little 'what if' fic. Bonus points if you can tell me how the title relates to the show/cast!

“Hey, about that kiss back there…” Wyatt doesn’t quite know how to put into words exactly what’s on his mind. He doesn’t quite know how Lucy is going to take… whatever combination of words eventually spill from his mouth. He doesn’t quite know if he’s about to do the right thing. Does she even feel the same way? _Probably not._ _I mean, after everything we said about meant-to-be’s and possibilities and the lightening bolt, surely she thinks I’m still holding out hope that I can bring Jessica back._

He supposes in some ways he is. But not because he wants to be with her. Since joining this team, and going on these missions… since meeting Lucy, Wyatt’s done a lot of thinking and reflecting on the past - in particular his relationship with Jess. He realises now that all this time he’s put her on a pedestal. She wasn’t perfect, like he’s made out to Lucy and Rufus. Neither was he, or their relationship. If anything, it was the opposite. They always talk about the pressures of being the wife of a man in the military, but they never say just how hard it is. It put a strain on their relationship, and honestly, he’s surprised they lasted as long as they did. He wants to bring her back because he owes it to her. Because she never deserved to die. Because it was his fault she was killed.

Lucy tilts her head towards him, a slight frown creeping its way onto her face. All words escape her, as she does a rather good impression of a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth several times. She almost feels like she doesn’t understand a word of English anymore. “Uh… yeah. I- I get it. You were just playing a role. We should-” She wants to tell him that they should forget all about it. It’ll be hard for her - impossible even, but she will if that’s what he really wants.

“-do it again sometime.” Wyatt stops suddenly, screwing his eyes shut tight. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! You idiot, Wyatt Logan! Why the hell did you have to say that!?_ “Uh…” He clears his throat. _Just tell her you like her, and ask her out for a drink. It’s simple. Easy._

His words catch her off guard slightly. _Okay, a lot_. She stops in her tracks, too shocked at his words to take another step. To move at all. _Did he just say…?_

Smirking slightly, he lets out a slight ‘ _ha_ ’. “I mean…” His face falls, turning serious, as he grabs her hand and turns her to face him. “We can go into details about- about Jess… and what we both may or may not feel later, but uh, for now I’ll keep it simple.”

“Wyatt-” Her brows are furrowed in confusion. There’s a hint of hope, sparkling in her eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I think it’s time I stopped trying to fix the past, and start looking at the present.” He nods his head slightly, trying to tell himself that, yes, he is doing the right thing. _Jessica wouldn’t want me to live like this. She would kick my ass so hard if she knew how I’d been living these past 6 years._

Lucy’s brow straightens out, the look of confusion quickly replaced with one of wonder. “You mean…”

Wyatt tightens his grip on her hand and smiles softly at her. “I think it’s time I opened myself up to the possibilities.”

“Possibilities of what?” Rufus appears out of nowhere, startling the two out of the trance they’d fallen into. He drops her hand and brings his own up to rub at the back of his neck, as she picks up her period clothing from where it now drags carelessly on the floor. They both resemble children, whose parents have caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Uh.. the, uh…” Lucy stammers, lost for words.

“The possibilities of grabbing a drink tonight.” Wyatt reluctantly turns to Rufus. He wants nothing more than to tell the pilot that he’s not invited. That he wants to spend one on one time with Lucy, but he knows if he does he would never hear the end of it from his friend. He’d rather his relationship, or possible relationship, with Lucy stay between the two of them until they both know what they want. Until they know if these possibilities are worth fighting for. “You in?”

“I am if you’re buying.” Rufus grabs the costumes from both their hands, and gives them to the technician-turned-stylist that approaches them.

Wyatt turns his head to Rufus, incredulously. He sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll buy the first round.”

“You guys mind if I ask Jiya to join us?” Rufus is off to find her before either of them can say another word.

Lucy grabs Wyatt’s hand and prevents him from taking off after the other man. He turns to her, curious. “What were you gonna say? Before Rufus interrupted us?”

He takes a step towards her, his thumb rubbing softly across the back of her hand. “I was going to ask you out for a drink tonight.”

Her smile widens. “Tomorrow… My mum’s out of town for a few days, you could come over. I could cook for you.” 

Wyatt raises his eyebrows at her. He’s experienced her cooking before. Granted it was 1754 and they didn’t have much to work with, but he’s pretty sure she’s not much better in any time period.

She sighs and drops her head, her smile never faltering. “Fine. I’ll order in.”

“I look forward to it.” He nods his head in the direction Rufus disappeared. “You ready to go, babydoll?”

She nods her own head in return. “Lead the way… sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with this fic, or Timeless, but if you're in the UK, please tune into ITV at 9pm tonight! Back in July, I was lucky enough to attend a screening of this first episode of Emilia Fox's new show, Strangers. It was so amazing and I can't wait for everyone else to finally watch it and to see how the rest of the story unfolds!


End file.
